


The Horny Nerd and the Elf

by MrEnterYourName



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Deepthroating, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEnterYourName/pseuds/MrEnterYourName
Summary: Miila and her boyfriend Visar had been together for a year, yet she had not been able to get him to bed with her. When their anniversary came, she decided that was the day it would finally happen.





	The Horny Nerd and the Elf

Miila looked at herself in the mirror, turning from side to side with hands on her hips. She was wearing nothing but a matching pair of a black lacy bra and panties. She had bought them for this special day. She and her elven boyfriend Visar were celebrating their one year anniversary, and Miila planned to make it memorable for both of them. She looked at herself, slightly concious of her looks. She was a little bit overweight, but not by much. It was just her shortness that made her look a bit more round than she probably would otherwise. But the extra fat came with benefits in the shape of her two plentiful breasts and round butt. She knew Visar loved her features, even though he wasn't the pervy type. After all, even after a year they had never gone further than snuggling and kissing.

With her round features and silent, nerdy personality, Miila had never been the center of attention from boys. In high school she had almost given up completely, feeling doomed to loneliness. That was before she met Visar, that pale, lanky prince of his. Even in this age most people didn't have much love for the elves, except for Miila who found them intriguing and fell quickly in love with the sullen young elf.

Her room had been tidied up, and candles had been set up around the bed. Today would be the day, Miila had decided. She had wanted to lose her virginity to Visar almost immediately after getting to know him, but oddly enough he had been reluctant for a year now. Miila's drawers were full of all kinds of toys, from vibrating nipple clamps to anal beads and huge dildos. She had hidden them for now, slightly worried how Visar would like her dark side. He wasn't a very raunchy person, and for a long time Miila thought he was asexual. But now she was sure he wouldn't be able to resist, as she had put so much work into this day and it was their anniversary after all. Smelling like sweet roses, she put on her glasses, special low cut black shirt and short red skirt. Her dark red hair was in a bun and her blue eyes had eyeliner around them.

The door bell rang. She hurried to it with her high heels and opened it up, meeting her tall blue-haired boyfriend.

”Hey, hun!” she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his neck, lowering him for a kiss.

”Happy anniversary,” Visar said after his lips were freed and handed her a wrapped gift.

 

After eating a very classic romantic dinner with sparkling wine and candles, the pair sat on the living room couch. They snuggled for a long while, talking about this and that. Miila was starting to get anxious, wondering how she could move things forward. She wanted him so bad that just leaning against his chest made her wet. Her panties were soaked and her mind filled with dirty thoughts about his elven cock slamming against her virgin pussy, filling it with semen.

”Are you okay?” the elf asked quietly, feeling how Miila trembled in his arms.

”Yeah, better than ever... It's just that...”

”What?”

”I don't want to be too pushy, but it's our anniversary and...”

The elf let go off her and backed up a little. ”No, Miila, I've told you, I can't.”

She looked at her with desperation. ”Why not? Don't you want me?”

”Of course I do, but...”

She came closer, resting a hand on his thigh. ”What is it?”

”I'm not a normal guy, Miila. I'm an elf, and I'm afraid I'll just ruin things... I don't want to hurt you.”

Her hand had moved to his loins, rubbing it gently. ”I'm not afraid, Vis,” she assured him. ”I want you.” It was then when she felt it for the first time. A bulge started forming in Visar's pants, a huge dick hardening from her touch. It was bigger than anything she had seen in porn, almost a foot long thick pole of flesh. She had some really big dildos in her drawers, but nothing quite this size. A wave of heat flushed over her and she looked at the bulge in awe and lust. ”Oh my god, that's so hot.”

”Really?” Vis asked. ”You actually like it?”

She giggled and nodded like crazy. ”C'mon, let's go to my room.”

She got up and took his hands, leading him to her room that had been set up for this moment. She started undressing Visar as soon as they were in from the door, taking his shirt off. She made out with him with insane passion, unbuckling his belt and pulling down the zipper of his pants. Visar just seemed confused, but was cautiously enjoying it. As the jeans flopped to the floor, only his white boxers were keeping the monster contained. Now Miila saw it more clearly through the thin fabric, the shape of the balls, big shaft and the head that looked as if was going to burst out at any second.

She was ready, more than ever, her pussy wet, hot and loose, just asking for Visar's humongous cock. Still, she took a good moment to slowly pull down the last piece of clothing on his boyfriend, savoring the moment. The pale dick emerged, hard and erect in a slight upwards angle. Miila had been waiting for this moment for what had felt like an eternity, and now it was here. Visar looked at his girlfriend with a worried look.

”You're sure?” he asked.

”Uh-uh,” she confirmed with a horny excitement. She pulled off her revealing shirt and short skirt, showing off her fancy underwear and curvy body. She kept the glasses. Visar smiled at the sight. Miila leaned towards his boyfriend, her head at the height of his chest. She guided him to sit on the bed, taking control of the situation. She gave him a quick teasing dance, and soon she was completely naked, her big boobs hovering over Visar's body.

Visar just laid there, staring at his horny girlfriend, not knowing what to do. Lucky for him, she knew exactly what she wanted. After all, she had planned for this for almost a year. She grabbed her arms and made him touch her breasts. Taking the hint, Vis started kneading them softly, teasing the nipples with his fingers. Miila moaned quietly from his touch. The elf soon felt the touch of warm, slippery skin against his throbbing cock, as Miila climbed on top of him. She slowly moved herself back and forth, humping her pussy along his shaft as he played with her soft breasts. The cock was soon drenched in her juices.

She couldn't wait any longer, and raised herself up with help from her hands.”Put it inside me,” she told Vis who grabbed his cock and positioned it for her to sit on. The tip prodded against the puffed lips, and slowly and gently Miila started lowering herself. She gasped as the thick head entered her. It hurt a bit, but the pain just turned her on more. Inch by inch she took the massive saft inside her until she was half way there. That's where she stopped and started moving her hips up and down. ”Ohhh my Gods, it feels so fucking good,” she moaned. Vis also started breathing heavily, constantly squeezing Miila's tits.

Miila undid her hair, letting the curls fall down on her shoulders. Her movement sped up, making her breasts and ass jiggle. She could feel her muscles starting to cramp as the orgasm was getting closer. Her breaths got quicked and quicker, and she took an inch more inside her with every other thrust. After 10 minutes of intense riding, her legs gave out and she flopped down, Visar's cock completely inside her. She screamed as her body convulsed furiously and her pussy squirted on her boyfriend, soaking the bed sheets. She had never squirted before, and it surprised both her and Visar. Her glasses fell down from her face as she shook around with eyes in the back of her head for a good minute before calming down.

”That... was the best orgasm... I've ever had,” she claimed from between her panting, looking at her shocked boyfriend in the eyes with a loving gaze. Then her face turned worried for a moment. ”You didn't cum?” she asked, confused.

”No, but I really enjoyed that,” Visar said. ”And I'm glad you seemed to enjoy it too.”

”Well, we have to fix that,” Miila said teasingly and slowly got off his dick, letting her juices dribble down the shining shaft.

She put back on her glasses, so she could see the glorious sight better. She wrapped her fingers around Visar's dick. She wasn't able to touch her fingers because of how thick it was, and needed both hands to really grab it. Licking her lips, she planted a kiss on it and started flicking her tongue over its head like the women did in the porn videos she had watched. She drooled on it and started tugging it with her hands, twisting them around it.

”That feels really good, hun,” Visar said and moaned.

Miila's tongue traveled from the tip down to the balls, leaving a trail of saliva. She could taste his skin and her own juices that covered the cock, and the taste and smell of it all made her horny as hell. She grabbed her tits and spat on them, then enveloping Visar's cock between them. ”You like that? The feeling of my tits rubbing against your cock?”

He nodded furiously.

She titfucked him while sucking the top half of his cock, smearing her body and face in spit and other fluids. She was loving every bit of it, but after a good while a doubt started rearing its head. ”You gonna cum soon?” she asked time. ”Cum on my tits, cum on my face, love.”

Visar nodded again, his face almost red.

It didn't take long after that, before without any real warning Miila tasted something different, something salty and thick.

”Oh god”, the elf exclaimed.

It surprised her and she took the dick out of his mouth, receiving a powerful splash of cum right on her face. She let out a yelp as the white goo covered her glasses and blinded her. Miila could taste it as it covered her mouth, nose and chin. She felt it continue, as Visar gasped and panted, constant bursts of cum flying everywhere; on his body, on the sheets and on Miila's tits. There was so much of it, a load of cum bigger than in any porn she knew. When it finally stopped, she wiped her glasses and laughed at the sight. Both of them and her bed were an absolute mess.

”I'm so sorry, I never should have -” the embarrassed Visar panicked, but was shut up by Miila's kiss.

She licked the semen off her face and quickly cleaned Visar's body as much as she could with her tongue. ”Mmmm, delicious,” she purred. Then she snuggled up to her boyfriend on the soft bed, content. She was ready to fall asleep in her elf lover's arms, but suddenly felt something against her thigh. Visar was hard again and an unfamiliar horny look on his face told her he was ready for round two.

He grabbed her hips and rolled over her, this time getting on top. ”You know, I've never felt that great in my life,” he said. ”But I'm not done, I want more.”

She was slightly confused but grinned. ”Alright, stud. Fuck me hard.”

Miila didn't need to tell him twice, as he lustfully thrust himself inside her. She moaned in delight, as her body was willing once more. Visar started fucking her with increasing speed, not quite balls deep yet. Miila played with her own tits, sucking her nipples and flicking them with her tongue. Her pussy gaped as the huge cock moved inside her, sending hot waves of pleasure through her body. It didn't take her long to cum once more, shaking violently on her bed as Visar continued to fuck her without a break. He thrust deeper and deeper, until his balls slapped hard against her bottom with every push. Miila couldn't believe how furiously his boyfriend was fucking her and how long he lasted. She kept expecting him to cum inside her, but Visar only continued with no stop in sight. Even though she felt amazing, her pussy was getting sore and her body was becoming tired. A new orgasm kept building inside her, until it erupted and she squirted again, accompanied by her loud squeal. Her tits quaked and every muscle in her body cramped, as she rode the wave of ecstacy. The foot-long cock constantly stretched her inner walls, as she felt like passing out from the pleasure.

Visar took a better hold of her short girlfriend's big ass and lifted her up in the air. She had no idea he was so strong, and it almost seemed like the lust gave him his strength. It was clear that Visar had stopped worrying about hurting Miila a long time ago, and was now only focused on pounding her pussy to submission. The idea turned Miila on, although she wondered how long he could last anymore. She held herself up from his shoulders, as Visar fucked her standing up, lifting her up and down on his shaft. He turned them around, and started ravaging her against the wall. His powerful thrusts made the wall shake and some pictures started falling down, crashing on the floor.

That was when he finally came, pumping his huge amount of seed inside her, still thrusting balls deep. Miila could feel it fill her, the weight of his massive load sloshing inside her. The feeling was was hotter than she could have imagined and she was incredibly happy that he couldn't get her pregnant. As Visar kept fucking her even after cumming with a few strong thrusts, the cum spilled out of her, down his length and on the floor, forming a large puddle. It must have been at least a pint worth of semen.

”Holy shit, Visar, that's so much cum,” she gasped in awe, still sitting in his arms. Visar pulled himself out as his dick went slightly limp and lowered his girlfriend down from his hold. His cum still leaked out of Miila's pussy when she gave him a loving kiss. ”Alright, that was fun,” she said and looked around her room. ”We made a real mess though, I guess I have to clean this up before my parents come back.”

”That can wait,” Visar said suddenly.

She looked at him and realized he was fully erect once again, after just finishing less than a minute before.

”Don't you agree?” He asked, playfully. ”I'd love to get my cock sucked before we stop for tonight.” His cock twitched invitingly.

She was astonished at his stamina and felt mixed emotions. At the same time she was tired and felt like she had had enough for one day, yet she had waited a long time for this day and didn't want to disappoint her boyfriend. So after a few seconds of doubt, she smiled gently and went down on her knees before Visar. She licked off the cum from his dick first and then started sucking it slowly. She had great difficulty getting it deep, as it was so long and thick, only really able to get the first few inches in her mouth. She fingered herself at the same time, pleasuring her clit and moaning with a cock in her mouth. Miila was a passionate one and didn't do anything without full committing to it, and so she tried her best to deepthroat Visar's cock the best she could. She gagged and drooled, the tip reaching the back of her mouth. She forced herself to go further, swallowing the gigantic cock inch by inch. She got it in her throat, successfully choking on half of its length. As she pulled her head backwards, her spit covered the cock and a long thick string of saliva hanged from it to her mouth. As she sucked it more, her drool rolled down her cheeks and chin, dropping on her big breasts, slithering down her cleavage.

Suddenly she felt fingers around the back of her head, and they pulled her forward. Visar started facefucking Miila, moving her head back and forth and thrusting his hips in the same rhythm. The long shaft filled her throat and she squealed with muffled sounds, her eyes starting to tear up involuntarily. Visar fucked her girlfriend's throat without mercy, making horny grunts with every thrust. She didn't resist, and let him have his way with her. In a twisted way she enjoyed it, knowing that she was giving him great pleasure. She started fingering both of her holes to pleasure herself more, closing to a climax. Miila was a sloppy mess, completely covered in her own saliva dripping from her cock-filled mouth. At times Visar let Miila have a quick moment to breathe before forcing his cock down her throat again.

An hour went by, and Visar had not had an orgasm or stopped. Miila on the other hand was weak and quivering, as she had come ten times, her pussy drooling and a puddle of her juices under her from all the squirting. She wanted him to cum, she wanted it so much. She wondered what she had gotten herself into.

”I'm going to cum!” Visar suddenly told her and pulled her head all the way to his balls. He released his load, cum pouring down her throat. He slowly pulled out as he kept coming. She tried swallowing it all but there was so much of it that when he had pulled most of the way out, a lot of the semen flowed out of her mouth. She still had drunk a good bit of it, and felt like she just had at least two glasses of cum poured down her throat. She gasped and took deep breaths as if she had been drowning.

”You okay?” the young elf asked her.

”Uhh, yeah, I'm fine,” she replied, coughing.

That was enough for the excited elf to lift her up from the floor and push her face down on the bed, her round butt facing him.

”Wait, wait, again?” she yelped. ”Aren't you tired?”

The elf laughed. ”Are you kidding? I've never felt better. I could keep going for hours!”

”Okay, but, I'm not sure if...” she said but couldn't finish before she felt his cock enter her pussy again. ”Ohhh fuck that feels good!” she moaned. ”Gods damn it, why must it feel so good!?”

Visar pounded her from behind, his hips slapping against her chubby butt repeatedly for a good long time. She came over and over again, almost unable to support herself with her knees and hands as Vis fucked her doggy style. After a good while, he came once more, filling her with his cum. He pulled out, semen leaking out of her pussy on the bed, and prodded her asshole with the tip of his cock. ”I want your ass,” he whispered, pushing slightly inside.

Miila gasped with her eyes wide, weary and concerned. ”My ass? But, it's too big, I... I...”

Vis thrust forward and penetrated her ass, stretching it wide. He spread her ass cheeks with his hands, and started slamming her anally with full force. His own cum worked as the lube, making it slightly easier to slide in and out. ”You're so fucking tight,” he grunted. The bed creaked and shook as he fucked her hard. Miila moaned and panted, her body sore and exhausted, yet she couldn't stop cumming.

He suddenly came inside her ass. Cum spurted out as he kept fucking her without slowing down. She was completely covered in his cum, and it now came out from both her pussy and ass. Still Visar just kept going. He was sweaty but still remained rock hard, after hours of fucking. He came again, and again, pulled out, came on her ass and back, switched to her pussy and filled it as well, the bed sheets soaked in semen.

Until finally the bed gave out and broke underneath them. It was morning by then.

 


End file.
